


Open Book

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Iwaizumi had his eye on a cute guy at the library, but he wasn't quite prepared for the knowledge that the very same cute guy had an eye on him, too.





	Open Book

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 1.

Iwaizumi glanced up from his book when he saw The Guy out of the corner of his eye. He sat two rows in from of Iwaizumi in their Anatomy class, was always on time, and happened to be the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. Iwaizumi had to admit that he had zoned out from the professor’s droning lecture to stare at The Guy on more than one occasion.

And the guy responsible for Iwaizumi even owning a recording device was sitting two tables away in the university library. And during the very class they shared that Iwaizumi was skipping to study for his Chemistry exam, to boot.

Taking a deep breath, Iwaizumi scooped his belongings into his arms and moved over to His table. “Mind if I join you?”

He looked around the library, which was a sea of empty tables, and he grinned at Iwaizumi. “It must be my lucky day.” Patting the spot next to him, he said, “Name’s Sugawara, but you can call me Suga.”

“Iwaizumi.” He shook Suga’s hand and shot him a grin. “Just don't call me Iwa-chan unless you want dropkicked into the next building.”

Suga wiggled his brows. “What if I'm into it?”

Iwaizumi choked on his own breath. “Wow, I was not expecting that,” he wheezed. 

“As long as you're still interested.” Suga propped his chin in his palm and beamed at Iwaizumi. “So, I know why _I’m_  skipping class. What about you?”

Shuddering, Iwaizumi said, “Chem exam?”

“Molecular biology.” Suga pouted. “I feel like I live here. I like my roommate, but he has this weird habit of practicing kendo while I'm trying to study. I almost lost an eye earlier this week.”

Iwaizumi crossed his arms on the table and leaned in close to Suga, taking in the large, lustrous brown eyes blinking back at him. “That would truly be a shame.”

“You know --” Suga smiled wide. “-- I can't tell if I've got good game or you're just really smooth.”

His heart stuttering at Suga's words, Iwaizumi’s mouth took over on its own accord. “Who cares how we get there as long as the destination is good?”

“Touché.” Suga leaned back in his chair and stretched, yawning loudly. “I am so over studying right now. How do you feel about piles of spicy food?”

Iwaizumi shivered at the thought of absconding with Suga on some ill-advised adventure. He could think of a dozen reasons why he should stay -- namely, his chemistry grade -- but not a damn one of them stopped him from saying, “I'm interested.”

Suga quickly shuffled his books into a neat stack and stowed them in his bag, and Iwaizumi followed suit. A few minutes later, they strolled arm in arm to the nearest bus stop to the heart of the city to a restaurant Iwaizumi had never heard of, but he would eat greasy fast food on purpose as long as the company was good. 

As they traded anecdotes and flirtations, Iwaizumi didn't doubt for a moment he was being wooed by the best. And that was more than all right by him.


End file.
